A Time To Kill
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Au Lyre, Lyre. What if there was more to Joxer's reactions to Jace? What if there was a far darker truth that endangered Joxer?


Title: A Time To Kill

Author: Tariq ( Formerly Aeris Jade Orion)

Pairings: J/G, J/Amoria ( Friendship )

Rating: R

Timeline: Lyre, Lyre

Beta Reader: Nancy Lorenz

Authors Notes: I haven't written anything in a number of years, and then recently I had several ideas for stories. I understand that things have slowed down now that Xena has ended, but I hope there's still someone out there that reads Joxer fanfic.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: What if Jace's persona was fake? What if there was a much darker story going on during Lyre, Lyre? What if there was a very good reason for Joxer's reactions to his oldest brother?

00000

Prologue

00000

Joxer dropped his weapons, armor, and pack in the small cupboard beside the front door, making sure to lock the storage area before moving on. He shuffled carefully through the tiny house, trying to avoid any toys that might have been left out.

The smell of fresh baked bread and marinating olives filled the farm house, drawing him toward the kitchen where he knew that his family was probably gathered for dinner.

He inhaled deeply stepping into the cozy kitchen/dining room and froze. His brown his widened in horror. His youngest sister, barely two summers old was curled up under the long rectangular table sobbing loudly. His twin brothers, just three summers older than her, kneeled beside her trying unsuccessfully to calm her down.

Joxer swallowed back an urge to go to his three siblings, instead turning fearfully to the cause of their distress. Cleon, their so-called father had a hold on their mother, and was hitting her with lethal intent.

Even more disturbing was the sight of his eight year old brother Akakios wrapped around their fathers legs. Not caring that he was in danger from the escaped prisoner.

Elpis, Joxers fifteen year old sister, was on Cleon's back with her arms tightly clinging to the scarred mans neck. The olive skinned teen was biting, scratching, and kicking desperately at the warlord.

The few moments seemed to last forever for the clumsy warrior. Later he would admit that he'd been acting on pure instinct, later he would be unsure how the large chief's knife had ended up in his hand.

Later he would wonder what had happened in between his entering the kitchen and driving the knife into his father's chest.

For now, however, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd ended up at this point in his life.

00000

Joxer stared silently at the blood tinted water, his pruned hands gripping at the counter tightly. It seemed like it had been years since he'd been forced to kill the man who'd tortured his family. When he knew in his heart it had barely been a few hours.

"Bro?"

He reluctantly tore his gaze from the red water, and stared over the normally mischievous twins. Their spiky brown hair was, for the first time in their life, drooping rather pathetically.

His blood shot eyes flickered between the two boys, absently identifying which was which. Zosimos was on the right with a small scar on the corner of his left eye. While Zosimus had a equally small scar on his left ear lobe.

Scars acquired from Cleon.

"The Magistrate wants to talk to you." The twin on the left softly stated.

Joxer nodded silently, following the two subdued boys back to the living room. In a way he'd always known that the day would come when he'd be forced to kill the warlord.

From the day he'd been born Cleon had been violent and abusive. The escaped prisoner had been cruel to at a level that was almost demonic; Having beaten their mother until she miscarried three different times.

In fact it was their father that was responsible for Joxer being so clumsy. The warlord had once beaten him so badly that he'd caused permanent damage to Joxer's inner ear, and partially blinded his left eye.

What had made the situation even worse was that Joxer had been the one behind the warlord's arrest. A fact that was a well known secret in Athen's, and twice Cleon had escaped.

Each time coming not after his son, but his wife Gaiana. Both times the warlord had forced himself onto their mother, each time leaving her pregnant. The result being the twins and youngest child, Charis.

Swallowing back the nausea that threatened him, he entered the crowded living room, and collapsed on the sofa. He carefully lifted his arms, allowing the twins to curl up against him.

"We've removed the body." The elder magistrate spoke gently. "It's a clear case of self-defense so there will be no charges pressed."

"Thank you." Gaiana sniffled, tightening her hold on the two year old asleep in her lap.

He closed his eyes in exhaustion, ignoring the rest of the rest of the conversation. Part of him was wondering how Cleon had discovered that Joxer had hidden his family in Corinth. The rest knowing that as long as Jett and Jace were alive the days events would never be over.

A bitter resentment tore at his heart. Between the almost complete blindness in his eye, and his lack of balance he was incapable of protecting himself from his two older brothers.

There was little doubt that it had been pure luck that had allowed him to kill his father. Something that he doubted would happen when the rest of the triplets came after him for revenge.

"Jox?"

He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Akakios.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You gonna be okay?" The gentle eight year old inquired with a wide eyed innocence that Joxer had never been allowed.

"Yeah." Joxer lied. "I'll be fine."

11111

Chapter One

11111

Joxer had a white knuckled grip on the handle of his sword. He ground his teeth in silent worry at the sight of Jace dancing and singing in front of him.

The eyes of the identical man flashed as they locked with Joxer's. The warrior wannabe glanced nervously at the bard and Xena, his nervousness increasing. They showed no hint of suspicion, there was no hint of suspicion on their faces. No trace that they could see past his brothers facet to the truth laying beyond the performance.

They would never believe the truth. Not from the Joxer they knew. Not the lie he used to remain safe. After all a clumsy idiot was a living annoyance. While an intelligent klutz tended to die fast.

He turned back to Jace, grimacing in pain as he pinched his cheeks, a dark smirk flashing briefly at Joxer. The pain ran down his spine. The older of the triplets was using a form of pressure points to cause an extreme amount of pain.

In a burst of anger he slapped the hands away, and in a move of pure stupidity he turned his back to the assassin. He hated himself for the fear he felt with the knowledge that his brother was there to kill him. He hated himself for walking away instead facing the person that would claim his life.

He tried to channel that fear into anger. Joxer slammed through the door, heading toward the stables at the other side of town.

There was a part of him that wondered how someone like Xena could be so easily drawn into Jace's act. How someone so suspicious and knew what kind of family he had could trust Jace so easily?

He pushed past the last of the crowd, and into the stables, his fear turning into rage at the unfairness of his life. That now that he had made a place in Xena and Gabby's life he was going to die.

He ripped his helmet from his head, launching it into the back wall, releasing every ounce of anger with it. His knees gave out out and he fell to them, allowing his head to bow with sorrow.

"Want to tell me what that was all about, killer?"

Joxer lifted his head to stare at Amoria with dark humor. It would figure that she would be the only one to notice the by play between him and Jace.

"How....?" He drifted off, unable to ask how she knew all was not what it seemed.

"I saw the smirk." The amazon admitted. "It was brief but there "

He snorted. An amazon that was so visibly drawn to every bad boy she met was the one to understand the most. There was something just so wrong about that.

"I've never talked about it." He said.

"Now' as good a time as any." She dropped next to him, her face truly open for the first time since he'd met her.

"He's here to kill me." Joxer pulled his legs in front of him and wrapped his arms around them. "What you saw in there was the profile he developed to allow him to get close to his targets."

"He's an assassin." The amazon acknowledged.

"Second only to our middle brother Jett." He grunted.

"Why does he want to kill you?"

"It's funny. I've spent the last five years supporting my mother and five siblings. Every dinar, every item that was worth any money at go to feed and cloth them."

"I..." He couldn't admit that he didn't allow himself more than a single meal a day. He couldn't tell her that he was a horrible hunter incapable of living off the land, or that his family couldn't afford him buying more than the one meal.

"I thought if our father was in jail he couldn't hurt them anymore." He finally said. "I thought it would be enough."

"What happened?" Amoria questioned with a surprising amount of gentleness.

"The last time I went home I found Cleon beating my mother to death."

"Wait wait wait wait, your father is Cleon the Terrible!?"

He blushed at the predatory and rather lustful look she was giving him.

"Just because we're related doesn't mean he's my father." He muttered darkly.

"Right." She shrugged apologetically. "What happened to him?"

"I....I had to...." Damn, he couldn't get the words out. No matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry."

"Jace and Jett were his favorites. They were personally trained by him, and now that he's dead they'll do anything for revenge."

"Why don't you tell Xena this?" She asked curiously, obviously confused by his not immediately going to his two best friends.

"They wouldn't believe me. Why should they?"

"Because you're their friend." Amoria pointed out.

"A friend that's made them think that I'm a lying idiot." He shifted nervously not really wanting to admit the truth after so long.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Certain past injuries has left my coordination.... less than perfect." He muttered.

"Cleon?" She picked out the obvious answer.

"He damaged the sight in my eye and my inner ear."

He relaxed at the understanding that sparkled in her eyes. She knew why he played such an annoying part. Why he wore the mask in front of others.

"They'll believe you anyway."

"Please, just leave it alone." He pleaded with the amazon.

"What are you going to do about Jace, stud?"

He relaxed slightly as she changed his nickname. Something he greatly appreciated since the last thing he wanted to be reminded of was what he'd been forced to do.

"There isn't much I can do. With my disabilities I'm no match for him."

"So what? You're just going to let him kill you?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Of course not, but I refuse to kill my brother, and he's not going to leave me alone just because I ask him to." He slumped in defeat. "There's been too much killing."

"Then we'll just have to think of something else." The amazon whispered.

He silently meet her eyes in thanks. Unable to say how much her support meant, and somehow knowing that if nothing else came from today, he'd made a good friend.

22222

Chapter Two

22222

Gabrielle frowned in confusion. Moving slightly behind the sign advertising the contest she peered intently at the two figures talking intently.

She'd never seen Joxer looking so intense. Especially not around another woman. In fact his showing any attention to a female other than the bard was just completely unnatural.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Amoria. The amazon was acting a little too comfortable around Joxer. And friendly. Very friendly. Very, very friendly.

Something was going on, and she didn't like it one bit.

The two people in question had been spending a lot of time together. As a matter of fact they had been spending practically every waking moment together.

Even more puzzling was how secretive they were being. Constantly huddling in corners, whispering in low tones, and every single blasted time she approached them they would stop. Not a word or sound out of them.

Just what in Tartarus names was going on?

It was that damned amazon. It just had to be. After all before Amoria had come into their lives Joxer had never acted so frustratingly secretive, and he'd definitely never ignored her.

Joxer never, under any circumstances, ignored her. It was impossible for the guy to not pay attention to her. It was a well known, well established fact that he was totally devoted to her, and her alone.

So why was he acting like she didn't exist?

Anytime she was within five feet of him he took off like Cerebus himself was chasing him. She'd tracked him all over Melodia a good dozen times. Except every single damned time she'd managed to corner him he'd slip out of her grasp like some sort of weird eel.

She didn't like this at all.

Gabrielle had also noticed something off about their reaction to Jace. The dark skinned amazon had been acting rather hostile toward him.

On the other hand Joxer was showing ten times the avoidance where Jace was concerned, making his reaction toward the blonde bard seem rather tame.

Why?

She was missing something. Something obvious. If Joxer would just stop being so annoying and simply tell her what was going on then there would be no problem.

But nooo, the idiot was keeping his mouth shut for once. The moron that couldn't keep a secret to save his life was being silent. He was keeping a secret from her, the woman he claimed to love.

She was going to kill him. No, that wouldn't work. If she killed him, while briefly satisfying, would get her no closer to finding out what the big secret was, or what was going on.

Well damn, there went a perfectly good plan.

It was probably for the best in the long run. Knowing him he would stay dead and ruin everything. She'd feel all guilty for killing, completely taking the fun out of life.

Nope, that just wouldn't work.

She'd have to figure out what was going on some other way. Course if she could just get Joxer alone for five minutes then she could force it out of him.

He never could hold up to her. Not for long anyway.

She growled softly at the Amazon. The woman was laughing. She was actually laughing at something Joxer said. Why was Amoria laughing? Nobody laughed at what Joxer said.

Well at least not at anything he'd meant to be funny.

"Any particular reason you're growling, or has the stress finally caused you to snap?"

The Amazon Queen glared back at the amused Xena. She was tempted to wipe that smirk off the other woman's face, but right now she was far more frustrated with Amoria.

"They're up to something." She said, repeating what she'd been thinking.

"So you've noticed "

The bard turned the full blast of her glare on the older woman. All this time and Xena had known. She'd known and hadn't said anything to Gabrielle.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do right now except wait." Xena drawled. "Ever since Jace showed up Joxer's been twitchy and on edge. We'll never get anything out of him while he's like that."

"I'm not just going to sit around while that....while she's..." The blond trailed off with a sharp grunt of anger. "Why the hell is he suddenly so close to her, when we're his best friends?"

"Look if you're interested in him then tell him after he's calmed down. If you're not then let him move on, it's not fair for you to keep him hanging." Xena gently lectured. "In the mean time, try to watch for anything unusual."

The bard arched a single eyebrow at her friend.

"Anything stranger than normal." Xena corrected with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of single Greek losers to turn down."

Despite her irritation at the situation with Joxer, she smiled slightly as she heard Xena's whispering a threat against the expecting grandmother.

A smile that quickly transformed into a scowl at a loud full throated laugh erupting from Amoria.

Forget killing Joxer, Amoria would make a far better, and more satisfying target.

22222

Jace slide back into the shadows of the alcove, releasing his mask of a gay, eccentric singer. Instead he allowed his natural cruel smirk emerge.

His callused fingers caressed the thin spikes hidden under the sequined jacket. The throwing spikes cold steel grew warm at the feel of his gentle ministrations.

The clear, odorless poison that coated the weapons burned slightly on his skin, but his immunity allowed him free rein with the lovely liquid.

Revenge danced across his mind as he watched his brother with the amazon in black leather. He couldn't help but approve of the youngest triplets friendship, a first for Jace.

Yet that approval came with a guaranteed death.

Joxer, the worst warrior in history, had murdered their father. Jace's childhood hero, and teacher. The man that had been so generous to their family.

A warlord of epic proportions. Someone Joxer should have worshipped, and respected above all others. The ex-high priest to their family's goddess Discord, and retired personal assassin to Hecate.

Instead all the little bastard had done was complain. Constantly spouting crap about women not being property. Preaching radical ideas against properly punishing wives and children.

If that wasn't bad enough, the peace monger had actually hidden their family from their father. Oh, but not for long. Jace had made sure of that.

He had personally tracked down their mother and siblings. Then and only then, he'd broken Cleon the Terrible out of that prison. In that great moment, his father had shown such pride in the eldest triplet.

It had all ended just a week later.

News of his father's death had reached him in Sparta. Terrible news about the great warlord dying such a cowardly death. He'd been furious to discover that instead of perishing in some ferocious battle with a sword in his hand, their father had been murdered in a kitchen.

It was then that he knew that Cleon's honor was at stake, and honor demanded vengeance be brought on Joxer. The worthless coward that had stolen their father's rightful, heroic death.

His hand tightened on one of the spikes. It would be so simple to just kill Joxer and get it over with, but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he'd destroyed his brother completely.

Already he had made Xena and Gabrielle partially turn from Joxer. The other triplet's clear hatred of the sweet, kind Jace laying the ground-works for the assassin.

The few talks here and there with Xena and her side kick had made them even more resentful of Joxer. Now all he had to do was set up a scene or two with Joxer and by tomorrow the two women would hate the moron.

It was a rather easy task, all around. It would be after he'd turned Joxer's two best friends against him that his plan would actually present a challenge.

An accident would happen, taking what little sight Joxer had in his left eye. Maybe a nice gouging was in order. Yes, taking the entire eyeball would be delicious and far more painful for the other boy.

Then he'd take a couple of Jox's fingers. Without them Joxer would never play an instrument again. Destroying the triplet's secret dream of being a traveling minstrel.

The voice would go third. He wouldn't want to give the younger brother hope that he could still perform music after all. Especially with Joxer's love of telling stories, and singing epic songs.

He'd have to decide what would go next. It was such a hard choice after all. Maybe Joxer's ability to have children, or perhaps his walking? Maybe he'd take an ear or a nose.

Jace shook off those thoughts, knowing he could stand there all day planning each little detail out. No, right now he had another performance to give.

After all, Xena and her little helper wouldn't hate Joxer on their own.

33333

Chapter Three

33333

"He's a real piece of work." Amoria admired reluctantly.

"He was trained by Discords favorite priest." Joxer agreed, watching the way Jace worked his two best friends with such experienced ease.

"I can tell." The amazon stated, tilting her head slightly at the way Jace was... flouncing.

"Cleon was very good at creating masks, and he made sure the three of us had the same capability."

"Either he was a really good teacher, or he was a very brutal bully."

"Experienced torturer." Joxer corrected weakly. "He made Xena look like a Hestian Virgin."

"Ouch."

Joxer nodded with Amoria's rather astute reaction. He had never in his life been open about his childhood or family. Yet since his conversation with Amoria he had forced himself to answer her truthfully.

Strangely he'd found that his many emotional wounds were starting to heal. Each attempt at a joke, or blunt comment leaching the infection that had festered in his soul for so long.

For that he would be eternally grateful to Amoria. It was why he'd adopted her into his family. Making her his sister in all but blood.

"How the tarturus is he only the second best assassin?" She inquired curiously. "I mean, he has Xena completely fooled."

"Jace likes to avoid killing nobles, or demi-gods. Says they're too high profile for his tastes."

"And Jett doesn't?"

"Nope, if anything Jett specializes in the high profile targets."

He stopped talking as Jace floated towards him and Amoria. He'd been aware of Jace's little machinations from the start. The expert use of Joxer's hatred to make Jace seem like the victim of bigotry and unreasonable rejection.

The assassin had been careful to fester resentment for Joxer in Xena and Gabrielle. Making sure to avoid Joxer while making it look like Joxer was avoiding Jace.

All set up to make Joxer look like the bad guy. To make it impossible for the youngest triplet to tell his two traveling companions the truth. If he tried it would simply look like he was lying to save face.

It was also calculated to destroy Joxer before Jace finally killed him.

Clever, as always.

"Joxer!!" Jace called out cheerfully in that horrible fake accent. "If I didn't know better I'd think you've been avoiding me, you naughty boy!!"

Despite the situation he couldn't help admire his brothers incredible talent. There wasn't a single visible shred or hint of what Jace was really feeling.

"You've improved." Joxer stated honestly. "Brilliant in fact."

"Oh, and here I thought you didn't see my show." Jace wriggled happily.

"No, I saw every bit of your performance."

Joxer smirked at the flicker of darker emotion. He wasn't playing by Jace's rules and that was making the older boy angry. More irritating for Joxer's brother was that he simply didn't care what Jace thought anymore.

"I'm so glad to hear it. Perhaps you could watch our rehearsal later." Jace beamed. "I could use a second opinion."

" You wouldn't like what I have to say. " Joxer said softly.

He saw Gabrielle's eyes widen in disbelief and very real anger. The bard working on an assumption that was a far cry from the reality of the situation.

"I don't understand. I thought you liked my act." Jace pouted.

"Which act?" Joxer quipped. "The song, or the bull you've been spouting to my friend?"

An angry spark in Jace's eyes warned Joxer of how close to the surface the triplet's temper was. He knew from experience just how bloody, and painful that tended to be.

If he continued ignoring the rules of the game then Jace would be paying him a visit later. One that would end with Joxer beaten and with several new scars.

Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. There seemed to be a cloud of numbness surrounding him since he'd taken their father's life. A sort of guilt over stealing a life, no matter how vulgar that life was.

More than that, he had accepted that Jace would kill him. With it had come a surge of freedom that made him want to annoy and irritate the Tartarus out of Jace while he was still alive.

"Oh Joxer." Jace sighed in heavy hearted disappointment. "I had hoped you'd have gotten over this by now."

Joxer watched in awe as Jace actually cried several tears. The rather fluorescent man pulling a lacy, sheer, pastel blue handkerchief from his sleeve, and with a delicate hand dabbing at the corner of his eyes.

It was a performance of genius quality.

"How can you be so cruel? My own brother. After all we've been through together." Jace sobbed. "Why can you not accept me? I cannot help who I am, just as you cannot help but be a warrior."

"Bravo." Joxer clapped enthusiastically, quite impressed with Jace. "Brilliant, masterfully done. Father would be proud."

A flash of killing intent crossed Jace's face, before being buried by hysterics.

"Damn it Joxer, what wrong with you?" Gabrielle snapped, drawing Jace into a hug. "I never would have thought you could be capable of being so mean, spiteful, and cruel."

"Only to blood thirsty killers." Joxer truthfully said.

"Right, and you expect me to believe Jace is some sort of killer?" She shot back sarcastically.

"Assassin." He said, correcting her. "Second only to Jett. You remember him right? 'Bout my height, yea wide, nasty temper?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but leave Jace alone." The amazon queen threatened.

Joxer sighed heavily, silently letting the blond guide Jace out of the market.

"Guess you were right after all." Amoria commented lightly.

"Yeah, well, this is one time I wouldn't have minded being wrong."

33333

Xena stepped away from the wall, her piercing blue eyes focused on Joxer's slumped form. The anguish was clearly written over his face, and his eyes seemed to be unable to turn away from Gabrielle.

She was confused. She hated being confused.

She had a dozen pieces, each one belonging to a different puzzle. The frustrating thing was that every time she turned around she was getting yet another puzzle piece.

Damn it.

Then there was that scene between Jace and Joxer. On the surface it had played out like Joxer was attacking his sensitive, loving older brother.

It was below the surface that was bugging her.

There had been an undercurrent between them. An entire conversation had been held silently. Punctured by flashes of carefully controlled emotions, and expressions.

What she'd managed to pick up had left her feeling deeply troubled.

The end of the conversation had been the most confusing. Joxer's accusations had feed a spark of suspicion she'd been nursing since she'd first spoken to Jace.

Yet Jace's reactions had been perfect. Perfectly timed. The right emotions for the moment perfectly picked and perfectly used.

All in all there hadn't been a single mistake made. Nothing to tell her that it had been anything other than what it seemed. A fight between two brothers.

So why did her gut tell her that Joxer was the only one being honest?

33333

Amoria stood in front of the altar wondering what had made her think this was a good idea. Somehow standing in a temple dedicated to Artemis to pray for a way to heal a man seemed.... off.

She'd been taught from birth that all men were inferior to women. Men were violent, untrustworthy, animals that were below the notice of amazons.

It was why she was so flighty with men. Moving from one bad boy to the next. Never getting seriously involved with any of them. There was no point.

It had been the same with Joxer. She'd noticed him, not because he was a bad boy, but because underneath the bluster he was a sweet, funny guy.

In her hunting of him she'd prodded him into talking about Jace. In truth she hadn't really cared, intending only to pretend to as part of her hunting him.

When he'd talked with her though, that had changed. He was just so heartfelt, and open. He'd survived such a nightmarish childhood with such a cheerful, kindness that she couldn't help but get drawn in.

The situation with Jace only enhanced her friendship with the unlikely warrior. Bringing out a weird protectiveness that she didn't know she had.

Unfortunately she couldn't guard Joxer every minute of every day, and as long as he was disabled he was unable to protect himself. She'd hoped Xena and the bard would help with guard duty, except the argument earlier that afternoon had dissuaded her of that notion.

Which left Joxer.

This was not going to go over well with the Goddess of the Hunt.

"It is an unusual request. I can't recall ever receiving such a request on behalf of a man."

"Lady Artemis, forgive me." Amoria dropped to her knee in a deep bow.

"Rise Amoria." The Goddess commanded. "Why have you asked this of me?"

"My Lady, Joxer will die if you don't."

"Joxer?" The Huntress turned away from the amazon. "Tell me about this man."

Amoria frowned at the sudden intensity of the Goddess.

"Yes, my Lady. He travels with Xena and Queen Gabrielle." Again, she noticed a slight change in the ancient being standing before her. "He is the son of Cleon the Terrible, and a woman named Gaiana."

The mortal frowned at the back of the goddess, her trained eyes picking up the tension at the name of the warlords wife. Almost like Artemis recognized the name.

"He was recently forced to kill his father, now his brother Jace is trying to kill him." Amoria explained. "But with the injuries his father inflicted he is severely handicapped."

"What do you know about Cleon's attack on the Eastern tribe?" The brown haired Goddess asked.

"It's said that he slaughtered our sisters and razed the village to the ground."

"All but the Queen's daughter." Artemis gently said. "A young teenager named Gaiana."

"Joxer's mother." She inhaled sharply.

"I had always wondered what happened to my priestess. Then, not two months ago, she reentered my service." Artemis sighed ruefully. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by young Joxer's identity."

"My Lady?"

"Joxer once stood with our sisters against Xena." A slight smile crept across the stern face. "Not very effectively, but not many are against Xena."

"Then my request?"

"I have to admit that the whole situation is.... new. When I created the Amazons I never considered that I would be faced with such a possibility." The immortal admitted reluctantly. "However, Joxer is a good man, and a true son of the Amazons. He has shown that he is willing to stand for what is right despite his current flaws."

"I grant your request. Give him this potion tonight when the moon is at its height." Artemis handed the Amazon a dark brown bottle. "One warning before you go. The potion will heal all injuries, no matter how bad, but the worse the injury the worse the pain."

The Goddess vanished in a whirlwind of leaves, her warning worrying the mortal, and making her wonder if perhaps she should've left well enough alone.

44444

Chapter Four

44444

Gabrielle slammed the sai into the tree. Her rage seemed to simmer more and more violently with each strike she made. Her mind trapped on the fight that had occurred between Joxer and Jace.

She had never known Joxer to be intentionally cruel to anyone. Not even faced with someone like Callisto.

'An assassin.'

The bard grunted viciously, yanking at the sai that was deeply buried.

'An assassin.'

She ripped the sai free of the tree, splintering it in a cobweb of weakness.

"You okay?"

"Can you believe him?" She snarled at her best friend. "He actually accused Jace of being like Jett."

"I heard." Xena stated.

"And?"

"And I'm not so sure he was lying." Xena meet the bards shocked eyes.

"You can't be serious. You've meet Jace." Gabrielle reasoned. "He's a nice....."

" ...talented actor." Xena finished. "What better cover for an assassin than a traveling performer?"

"We both know that Joxer's not the most honest person." The Amazon argued. "How many times have we caught him lying about his involvement with our adventures? Or found out that he'd lied about...."

"Yes, he exaggerates. He makes up outrageous stories, and from the way he tells tall tales he could make a fortune as a bard, but he's never lied when its really important." Xena interrupted. "And I just can't see him lying about something like this."

"Jace...." The blond tried again, visibly attempting to ignore what Xena had said.

"Jace has been very convincing in turning us against his brother. If Jace is so sincere then why isn't he encouraging us to remain friendly with Joxer? Why is he spending so much time emphasizing all these horrible things about Joxer?" Xena asked sharply.

"Maybe he needs a shoulder to lean on, or maybe he's just so upset over Joxer's behavior that he has to tell someone." The bard exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe he's an assassin with a grudge against Joxer."

"You can't honestly believe that Jace would...."

"I don't know what I believe!" Xena interrupted just as irritated with the whole situation. "But if there's the slightest chance that Joxer was telling the truth. If there's any possibility that Jace is playing us, then we have to consider it."

"Look, even if he is telling the truth, why would Jace come here of all places? Why would he want to turn us against Joxer?" Gabrielle asked. "What could hope to gain?"

The bard turned sharply to her traveling companion. A single, horrible idea churned restlessly in her mind. The one and only thing she could think of for Jace's actions if he was an assassin.

"You think he's here to kill Joxer." She gaped at Xena. "You honestly believe that Jace is going to try and kill Joxer."

"I think that the whole thing is just a little to convenient." Xena said simply. "I'll meet you later."

The amazon stared after the warrior in quiet shock, somehow unable to shack off her friends concerns about Jace and causing the tiny, almost unnoticeable inconsistencies to stand out.

Little things that she would normally ignore.

'An assassin.'

Well damn.

44444

Jace was not pleased.

It was bad enough that his brother had killed their father, but now he'd actually had the gall to break the rules that Jace had laid down. Rules that he'd developed at a young age, and still abided by.

The dirty bastard had broken the damned rules!

Joxer knew better. He knew what happened to people who broke the rules. He'd seen what Jace did to them. He'd watched as Jace had shown rule breakers a whole new meaning of pain.

He'd broken the goddess damned rules!

The game could only be played if the rules were followed. Without rules there would be chaos, and with chaos there could be no game.

Joxer. Broke. The. Rules!

Being an assassin was nothing but a game. You were given a target, the prey. You hunted the prey. Stalking, observing, and playing with the prey. Then finally when the prey was scared and weak, you killed the prey.

The rules had to be followed. The rules were clear, there was no identifying the hunter. The hunter was to always remain secret. If the hunter wasn't a secret there could be no escape after the game had ended. Without an escape there could be no more games.

Joxer broke the twice damned rules!!

Now because of brother Jace would be blamed for anything that happened to Joxer. The youngest triplet was forcing him to chose. Either Jace killed Joxer ending his games, or he walked away without revenge so that he could continue playing.

Damn him!!!

Revenge or games. Games or revenge.

Any which way he would lose.

One or the other. The other or one.

Jace had been betrayed twice over by Joxer. Once when Joxer killed their father, and now when Joxer broke the rules.

How dare he. How. Dare. He. HOW DARE HE!!!

His brother, his own flesh and blood. One part of three. The baby of the triplets. The person he should have been able to trust above all others.

Betrayed.

Let the little bastard take his games. In the end Jace would have his revenge.

One way or another. He would have his revenge!

55555

Chapter Five

55555

Joxer poked at the bottle. It didn't seem dangerous. Then again most things didn't at first. Yet they always tended to turn out to be life threatening, or turn him into some kind of ape man, or cause people to explode.

Nope the bottle was most definitely, and truly a threat to all humanity.

"Will you just drink it?" Amoria rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"It must be slayed." Joxer announced dramatically. "No bottle can possibly look that innocent and not be out to kill me."

"It's only a healing potion." The amazon sighed.

"That's what it wants you to think." Joxer pointed at her with an air of expertise. "It lures you in with promises of healing and when you use it... BAM!!! It rips your throat out, and..."

"Joxer, drink the potion." Amoria spoke sweetly. A little too sweetly.

"But...."

"Either you drink it willingly, or I'll personally shove it down your...."

"Alright, alright." Joxer surrendered quickly. "See?"

He rapidly opened the brown bottle. Joxer paused briefly to take a deep, shaky breath. Finally semi-ready, he gulped the bitter gel like liquid.

Lances of pain charged up through his body. His hand convulsed violently, dropping the now empty bottle to the floor. He shook his head trying to stop the pained tingling that churned it's way over his skin.

The left eye that had caused him so much trouble burned at extreme temperatures, bubbling and peeling. Bones that had never healed correctly snapped, splintering and turning into ash.

Joxer collapsed to the stable floor. He could feel each of the permanent injuries rip open, rebreaking, and undoing what little healing they'd done. The pain ten times more intense then they'd originally been.

Finally the injuries exploded in a dizzying surge of pure pain, the excruciating experiences blacking his mind momentarily. Bones instantly remade themselves to their former strength. His eye regenerated itself, and he could feel something deep inside his head releasing a pressure that he'd long since gotten used to.

"Hey, you okay?"

The clumsy warrior forced his eyes opened, blinking as he found his sight had been returned. The strangeness of being able to see out of his left eye left him shocked silent.

Joxer lifted his right hand, clutching and unclenching it in awe. There was no stiffness, no pain. The slight swelling that had haunted his knuckles were completely gone, leaving him with the full use of the hand.

He struggled to a sitting position, lightly touching his head when the dizziness didn't start. The slight tilting of the world around him missing.

Fascinated over his new body, he began to slowly experiment with the rest of it. His toes were no longer warped, unable to bend, from being shattered. His ankles were strong and the chip no longer missing in the right ankle bone.

His knees were silent. No squeaking, or popping. The caps weren't tight, and he found that aching tinge was gone. He was even able to stand from his sitting position with far greater ease than anything he'd ever known.

"It's....it's incredible." Joxer gaped at his friend.

"Maybe now you'll stand a chance against Jace." Amoria beamed at him.

"Maybe." Joxer lied softly.

He wasn't going to burst her bubble, not after she'd gone through so much to heal him.

Jace was a fully trained warrior and assassin. A professional with a good fifteen years of experience over Joxer. Not just that, but Jace was familiar with his body on a level that Joxer could never hope to duplicate.

There was very little that Joxer could hope to do against his brother. Joxer knew and accepted that.

So why couldn't Amoria?

55555

Xena slipped silently into the room the inn had rented Jace. She figured she had a good hour before Jace would end rehearsal for the day. If everything went right.

Yeah, right.

On first glance the room looked like that of any other actor. A changing screen was set up in back right corner. A huge trunk of costumes sitting beside it.

Various bits and pieces of already worn costumes were thrown over the only chair provided by the inn. Six pairs of shoes were scattered around the left side of the small bed.

Strolling slowly forward, she absently picked up the bright purple boa that was left on the foot of the bed. The slight heaviness barely registering as she toed the trunk.

Heaviness?

She frowned deeply at the boa. No boa weighed that much. It was designed to be incredibly light. It had to be since it was mostly used by performers.

She gripped the purple piece with both hands, tugging at it curiously.

Strong.

The warrior spread several of the feathers, her frown turning dark at the sight of what lay underneath. Thin, metallic wire. A high grade wire used by in exactly two professions. Assassination, and Torture.

"Son of a Bacchae." She muttered.

Joxer was telling the truth. Jace was an assassin. So why was Jace here in Melodia? Why was the older triplet so intent on making Joxer the bad guy?

She tossed the boa back onto the bed. The warrior troubled by the whole situation. None of it made any sense. Not even with the confirmation that Joxer was right.

Whatever was going on she was going to have to keep a much closer eye on her friend.

Now if she could con...er, get someone else to tell Gabrielle.

66666

Chapter Six

66666

The bard ducked around the corner of the stables, just avoiding being seen by Amoria. Amoria without Joxer.

'Finally.'

Now maybe she'd be able to tie Joxer down long enough to interrogate him. She might be able to actually get to the bottom of all of that Jace crap.

Speaking of Jace...

She watched the normally graceful man stalk toward the stables. He never stalked. He floated, he flounced, he bounced, and he danced, but he simply did not stalk.

'An assassin.'

She swallowed anxiously. The older brother was acting out of character, the brightly colored man entering the stables and slamming the door closed in what could only be rage.

The bard pushed the window just above her open. She could see Amber glancing back at her with curious disbelief. Thank the gods the horse remained quiet while the amazon hefted herself through the window.

"Good girl." She whispered, patting the horse gently.

"Alone at last." Jace's voice echoed cruelly through the stable.

She inched forward to the pile of hay hide her from view. The blonde peeked over at the two brothers unsure what action she should take, or what was actually going on.

"Dropped your act at last." Joxer shot back.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't broken the rules."

"If you're going to kill me then it'll be by my rules, not yours." Joxer growled.

"Why did you do it?" Jace suddenly seemed to change the subject.

"I had no choice."

"There is always a choice!!!" Jace exploded. "You killed out father!!"

"He was trying to kill mom!!" Joxer bellowed right back.

"And why should I care about expendable property?! She could be replaced, he can't!!"

The amazon gasped in disbelief. She was caught between outrage on behave of all women at Jace's twisted ideas, and sadness that Joxer had been forced to kill his own father.

"Guess we have different opinions on who the expendable one was." Joxer said softly.

"You'll pay for what you did." Jace promised, revealing a long spike in each hand.

Gabrielle had enough. She stood up with her sais drawn.

"So our little spy has decided to play with us." The sing song voice Jace used sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not touching him." The bard declared, side stepping until she was standing protectively in front of Joxer.

"Stay out of this." Joxer cut in. "This is between me and Jace."

"What?!" The amazon demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Please. I have to do this."

Damn it. He just had to use the puppy dog eyes. If it had been anything other than that pouty expression she would be able to stay firm.

"If you get yourself killed...." She trailed off threateningly.

She backed away from the identical men. She couldn't phantom what Joxer could be thinking trying to take on Jace, but she had to let him try.

It didn't mean she had to like it.

66666

Joxer unsheathed two knives he kept for emergencies. Shifting his grip on them so that he could instantly switch to a backwards grip if necessary.

Time froze as they moved forward together. Reading each others movements with an ease that triplets were famous for.

His left wrist flicked up, changing the direction of a spike. The poor quality of the blade cracking under the strength behind the strike.

The warrior ducked the next slashing of a spike, thrusting upwards with the cracked blade, and missing. He leapt backwards to barely avoiding getting a spike driven into his head.

His breathing grew heavy with physical effort. He could feel his body already straining from having to contort his body. Without the physical conditioning his brother had gone through he wasn't going to last much longer.

Their weapons clashed creating sparks. He pushed hard against the dagger length spikes, barely keeping Jace locked in place. Poison dripped onto his knives, burning at the cracked dagger.

He glanced at the knife, unable to tear his eyes away as it shattered. He desperately yanked his hand back but as fast as he was, Jace was faster.

A small thin scratch glistened with a drop of clear liquid.

Jace had killed him.

"Noo!!"

He blinked in confusion at the sai sticking out of Jace's chest. Identical brown eyes meeting the lifeless orbs of his brother.

Joxer collapsed bonelessly into the bards arms. Embers set fire to his veins.

"Joxer, don't you dare do this to me!!"

He squinted up at the blurred figure cradling him. There was so much that he wanted to say to her. So much that he wanted her to know.

He needed her to understand that he'd loved her since before the incident with Bliss. He had to let her know that he hadn't declared feelings brought on by her latest death.

"Xena!! He's been poisoned!!"

A second figure entered his field of vision. The blob had what seemed to be black hair. He tried to concentrate on what they were saying, really he did, but they faded, becoming muffled.

The flames in his body reached a crescendo, dragging him down into an inky darkness. He fought desperately against it, trying to remain with the woman he loved.

"We're losing him...."

He drowned in oblivion.

77777

Epilogue

77777

Joxer dumped the groups packs and weapons into the cupboard. The lean man taking great care to lock the the small door afterwards. A necessary protection for his siblings.

"Come on, slow poke, I want to meet your family." Gabrielle chided jokingly.

The months following Melodia had been rough, on both of them. The poison that Jace had used on him had very nearly killed him, and would have if the potion from Artemis hadn't remained in his system.

Even with the potion healing him, it had taken two weeks before he'd recovered enough to travel. During that time the bard had taken to hovering nearby, giving them a chance to have a long overdue conversation.

It hadn't been a bed of roses.

Twice their talk had resulted in full blown yelling matches. The bard because she was feeling guilty over letting Joxer fight, and Joxer over not telling his friends the truth to start with.

They'd stuck with it, however. Not letting their second, or more accurately, their fourth chance be wasted by their bullheaded antics.

"Joxer!!" A tiny voice said joyfully. "You're back."

He barely had the chance to brace himself before two squirming five year olds threw themselves at him. Their deceptively strong arms clutching at his legs.

"Its about time you visited." His mother huffed, appearing in the hallway. "Why are you just standing there? Get in here and eat something!!"

"So that's your mother." Gabby mused with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no." Joxer shook his head nervously. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Oh?" The amazon smiled innocently. "Isn't the boyfriends mother supposed to tell embarrassing stories?"

"I thought it was the mother in law and fiancée." Xena smirked playfully. "Or maybe...."

"Hey!!" Joxer yelped.

He tried to grab the two women but with the twins locked onto his legs he missed.

"Have fun boys."

He groaned as his girlfriend and best friend disappeared into the kitchen.

"Traitors." He accused the twins.

" Worse. " Zosimos solemnly stated. " We're brothers. "

77777

Finite


End file.
